User blog:My Response Part One
Okay guys so this ones gonna be abit more serious i mean usually i like to add abit of humour to this but really im trying to prove a point here so lemme update you all before i get down to business! So recently i have made a response to Johns comment on the military community as he called me out at the very end, i decided to attempt to make an intelligent debate with John rather than my usual immature like roasts that i do for fun since its the Internet. Well after writing it out with some poor grammar i admit, I decided to show my friend Jace who was a Sarovian at the time. He told me every point i made was 100% true now don't get me wrong not every Sarovian i showed this to agreed with me 100% but they did agree with me with one or more points i made. Well because of this many Sarovians have been leaving sarovia which has started a panic in their military, obviously John the one getting the similar luxuries as Carolus cannot stand for this! so after awhile of me convincing people I didn't even think would want to talk to me due to my behaviour of "cyberbullying" them under the alias of "TheSarovianBoogeyman". Now let me explain, I basically used what i wrote to show individual sarovians and if necessary i will literally spend hours debating with them the facts that i have presented, as i have said before most sarovians agree with me but i have found abit of pattern. From my experience after dealing with characters such as John Vasa, Cincinnis Vasa and that one dude Mathiveas. They all have seemed to be a royalty figure in Sarovia and i know due to Carolus's bias that they are not gonna be good people let me give you some examples of the type of people that run Sarovia. Cincinnis; Okay this girl is nuts, like she seems nice exactly like the rest of them but she obviously has another agenda sneaking in the background given her Scummy history of being used like the sidehoe slut she is. She is either trying to manipulate Carolus and is smart to some degree or is manipulated already and cannot be saved. I'd base her relationship with the very much so intelligent Carolus like the Joker and the Harlequin given that they are both fucking bonkers and use personal information of ingame players to support their agenda. Here is an example, ever remember the time Cincinnis used Xiao for nudes to expose him for her almighty leader Kim jong un? sorry um Carolus well yes ask around, this bitch is seriously dangerous and i would call her the Girl John if you will. You see John and Carolus are very much the same when it comes to sanity, they believe in this "roleplay world" they made and completely overdid what military roleplay is supposed to be, now let me get to the point, Carolus is smart in some ways but you can easily see through him at times its really his weakness like he'll act nice and then he'll act like a cunt, this goes back to my point in the Morzan comment section that he is likely to have phychopathic tendencies, as it is showing that when he wants something he will praise you and act cheerful but when everything is normal and he's already used you, he will treat you like gutter trash. Okay so now I'll talk about John and why Cincinnis is the girl version of him. John is clearly a very skilled manipulater, he knows how to get his point across and he'll use ruthless cunning methods to reach his goal if he has to but what separates John from Carolus is that John will act nice practically all the time unless you fail to follow his orders he will go apeshit But yes this is basically Cincinnis's behaviour in a nutshell not accurate but you get the point, they are all sly manipulaters. Mathiveas; Okay well first off all i gotta say is that I barely know this guy compared to the rest i talk to but i have got quite abit to share about this playdo faced looking character. When i first started interacting with him, i found out he was trying to manipulate my members in Sehzan to join Sarovia, I'm not sure if he's actually a good manipulater like John but he did attempt. Luckily i called him out for it and he got abit salty so for a few days we exchanged insults and I actually got to be featured on his status wow. It's funny cause I would've bothered him that much for him to write that and i would not do the same as i see this character irrelevant in alot of aspects, he features here in my debate response because he is an example of the pattern of manipulaters being given more power in Sarovia and how those manipulaters do not care for the immoral doings of what Sarovia had done. I'd like to get to this point now well guess what our boy Mathevias is actually trying to blackmail a good friend of mine by threatening to spread her pictures if she doesn't do what he says. Well this is the Archduke and i think the pope of Sarovia then again I really don't give a shit, so this is his little part, back to being irrelevant. John; Okay so this right here is the real juicy part im about to dissect an insect, come on lets look at Johns hypocrisy and bullshit. Now John is obviously the worst of the 3 i have listed, he is the reason why Sarovia has even gotten this far given that he has the same intentions as carolus but he appears more friendly and subtle to his "victoms" which can be Sarovian soldiers, potential allies or just anyone believing his snakey lies that he promotes regularly to many people. Now thing is when Valeria and Sarovia were allies i mainly kept in contact with John and i thought hey this guy is okay but as Carolus likes to deny as he usually does is he broke his subtle approach by becoming too direct and asking me to make Valeria into a Sarovian Colony. It wasn't fair and we were already giving them land that we owned in the first place. As i said Sarovia wishes to take over the community rather than work with it, this is another point Carolus foolishly denies as we already know your agenda. Now let me get back on topic John, he's very talkative when he's trying to manipulate you but when it comes to confrontation he'll run (figuratively) like a little bitch and block you to avoid any conflict or intelligent debates. It's proven in the post he sent on the Morzan farewell page on the military wikia. I invited him to an intelligent debate and he avoided it knowing i am correct but yes John isn't the direct one guess who actually stepped up... yeah that fucker. You know the guy that has trouble with his/her identity, it's either Carol one day and Constantine the next. My Reply to "Your Grace"; Well pedophile you wrote alot in your lil love letter honestly seems like your the type of guy to send that kind of shit to your crush or some shit irl. You tried to make a valid response by attempting to debunk what i said but all we got was a bunch of your roleplay shit... like dude no one wants to see that no one cares that your the roleplay king. That letter was inaccurate and full of too much irrelevant information. like you seem to try and make it personal alot but Carolus whetes your facts man, all the so called info you think you have is made up... it's basically like all the times you photoshopped those war roleplay battles like seriously man... when you lose you lose... even your mates well not mates lol they actually think lowly of you and say Sarovia would be better without you and your corrupt 25minute "tax" farm just for your head upload... dude not even Auel was like that, you really need to face reality and realise the people that you think are your friends are not and that roleplaying as a 25+y/o is sad asf man. You seriously need to get a life... Okay here's something canadians like hockey right, go do that, go ahead and be a productive adult instead of being a nuisance to society. Like all you do is creep up on little kids aged 11-15... even right now your threatening an underage girl to do what you want otherwise you'd leak her nudity pictures. Now right now im gonna push on the topic of how your a pedophile. Okay guys read closely. Carolus Aged 25+ Legal Adult + Cincinnis Aged 16 Minor in her country = Federal Crime now this relationship happened way back so it's possible Cincinnis was aged 15 at the time which is horrendous given Carolus's age. Lets take a look into how Carolus is likely to be a phychopath or at the very least a sociopath. Okay so we're going over something i already said but its to back up this point. Carolus hates Xiao, he really does i don't know the details but apparently Xiao got the Sarovian guilds deleted I don't know how but he did, well he claimed that he did and most went along with it. This was after when carolus told Cincinnis to do something really dirty and really scummy. He asked her to receive his nudity photos and any information that can expose him. Now how can this prove he's a phychopathic or a sociopath well lets take a look at the details shall we. 1# Carolus Manipulates young underaged girl. 2# Carolus asks young underaged girl to do something extremely immoral. 3#Carolus later uses the information his underaged helper received for him for blackmail. 4#Carolus will come up with some bullshit excuse to justify his immoral behaviour to his followers in Sarovia so it is less likely they will think any less of him. Now thats one example of his behaviour with 4 points just for that one action. Lets now take a look at how Carolus reacted to me telling Sarovians the truth about his true agenda. Oh boy this is a juicy one... Guys did you know that Carolus actually gets depressed over the game GraalClassic just because his roleplay military is dying :,( i mean theres alot in life to be depressed about but seriously dude its just a game stop taking it so seriously cause you are beginning to sound like an autist whenever you type that roleplay bullshit, like seriously Carolus just get off the game if its making you sad don't be a spastic idiot and continue the cycle cause your just gonna get more depressed. Wanna know why? it's because i am not stopping, i will show every single Sarovian what your true nature is you fucking scum. You will be stopped, its ending Carolus, Its ending very soon and guess what im gonna claim the death of Sarovia haha! can you believe that one person took down your egotistical empire that you seem to think is unbeatable since you are a delusional compulsive liar... im gonna laugh in your face when it ends. Im gonna harass you so bad I'll even video chat you and laugh at your face if your not too much of a pussy but that's unlikely because your the type of guy to hide from a specific spot in a game because of "cyberbullies". Lol you seriously need to act your age Carl show all your Sarovians how an adult is supposed to act not some Chris Chandler type spastic living in his mothers basement harassing little kids online in a roleplaying game. Well Carl you hyperventilating nerdy fuck, what have you got to say to this wait i already know. {Gay emblems with unreadable title} {Copy and paste what i already said previously} {Talks about his roleplay like as if it's relevant} {Adds personal insults with false information} {autistically tries to prove my solid points wrong with invalid evidence/information} {Ends it with something spicy "You're salty fuck off" (damn dude got me there i guess trying to prove one person wrong in a debate means im salty?)} In conclusion Carolus is a delusional liar and many more Sarovians will know what he's really like shortly :) this has been my response, sorry i got a little biased and insulted some of the people listed, just could not resist the urge to insult some real spastics i mean there are more in the list of royal members that i could have added but they don't seem nearly as bad as the 3 i listed. Absolute scum on this earth in my opinion, oh well. Category:Blog posts